Spiderkitty
by kikigraysonwest
Summary: Spiderman got tuned into a Neko and is staying with Deadpool of all people.
1. Chapter 1

Spiderman, who was in a white t-shirt and boxer, was sitting on the coach trying to watch television but couldn't because Deadpool was playing with his tail, who was lying next to him. "Deadpool, could you please stop that" he said with a glare."But i'm having fun" Deadpool said with a pout but, of course it couldn't be seen because of the mask.

Spiderman, lightly, pulled his tail into his lap and out of Deadpool's fingers before folding his arms then turning back to the T.V.

Deadpool smiled before sitting up and pulled Spidey closer to him. "Aww, don't be like that Kitty-witty. I'm just playing with ya." he said before wrapping a hand around Spiderman's shoulder petting his right ear.

It wasn't long before you could hear purring from Spiderman.

_Well, this is interesting._

**Tell me why we haven't fucked him yet?**

_For once I agree with the blockhead._

**Hey!**

Deadpool ignored the two boxes and brought his uncover lips to Spiderman's neck kissing up to his ear. "Meow" Spiderman moan lustfully as Deadpool did so.

Deadpool stopped. 'That's new.'

_It seems his ears has become more sensitive than before._

**Save information!**

Deadpool continued to look at Spidey, who had a hand to his mouth, before he went back and continued but Spiderman had moved away and quickly to the bedroom leaving Deadpool just sitting there.

_**Follow?**_

_****_'Follow" he said with a smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Spiderman fell on the bed, face first, and groaned. 'Where did that come from? Must've become more sensetive after the transformation.' He groaned again. "Curse you Loki."

Deadpool opened the door of the bdroom, almost freaked out like a school girl from the sight before him.

Spiderman's butt.

**oh, today is our lucky day. I know the coin we found was lucky.**

Deadpool quickly, and quietly made his way to the bed and nuzzle Spiderman's backside, which made jump i surprise. He looks back at Deadpool. "W-Wade, what the - what the hell?" wade smiled as he started to grope his butt and kiss under his tail. "Well you gave me such a view, i just had to play."

Spiderman tried so hard not but failed when Wade lightly bit the side s of jis tail. Spiderman clawed and bit down on the sheet as Deadpool continued to 'played' with his his tail and butt, mostly his tail.

Under the mask Spiderman's face was as red from both pleasure and embarrassment. He was embarrassed because he was getting hard so suddenly. He felt Deadpool pulling his boxer past his butt cheeks and separated them.

He jumped as he felt something wet and warm touch his anus focusing its way through. "Meow" he moaned loudly as he came.

Deadpool removed his head from Spiderman's ass causing him to look back at Deadpool, who was now shirtless. "It won't be fair if you got all the fun now would it."

Spiderman's face heated up as he know wht Wade ment and flushed when he saw the hard member. Suddenly, like on its own, his body crawled towards Deadpool. He pulled up his mask before licking Deadpool's dick.

Deadpool watched as Spidey skillfully suck his cock.

**We are loving that tongue now, aren't we.**

"Hell yeah."

'What am i doing? But it taste so good'

Spidey stopped as he felt something forusing a way in his ass once agian making him froze in surprise. "Aww, don't mind me just continue what your are doing ." To Spiderman's surprise he continued.

It wasn't all until he was meowing and moaning from just Deadpool's fingers. 'Feels so good.' Spiderman looked up at Wade. "W-Wade, I...this, please?" HE begged with his cheek rub against Wade's dick. Deadpool was caught by cuteness, Spiderman cat ears were now flat on his head, which was tilt to a side, and some cum sliding down the side of his mouth.

At the speed that the flash might be pround of, Deadpool force Spidey to lie down on his back and brought his dick to his small ebterance. Spiderman Moaned in pain and pleasure as Deadpool slowly pushed in. "Damn skippy, you're all tght and warm on the inside. I feel like your going to melt my dick off." he moaned.

After a while, just enough for Spiderman to get comfortable with Deadpool inside him, he began to move making them both moan.

It wasn't long before Wade hit a certain spot , Spiderman meowed loudly in pleasure.

_It seems that there is our little spider's weak spot._

**More valueable imformation save.**

Deadpool continued to hit that spot as Spiderman wrapped his legged and arms around him, pulling him closer driving his claws in Wade's back.

Spidey meowed out loudly in pleasure as he felt Wade's warm cum flow though him. Wade slowly pulled out and dropped down beside him. Spidermsn cuddle close to him before dirting off to sleep making Wade smile before kiss softly as he reach for the sheet and covering both of them.

The next morning, Spiderman woke up to an aching spine. He sat up slowly rubbing his back and the sleep out of his eyes. He looked over the otherside and see wade lying there beside him making him flash. He looked under the shhets causing his flush to rdding . They were bothn naked.

Spiderman truned back to Deadpool, who was smileing in his sleep, and roughy kicked him in his side knocking him off the bed onto the floor. Deadpool woke up in surprised and looked up at Spiderman. "Dam Skippy, what was that for?"

"You pervert!" Spiderman hissed before hitting Deadpool ontop the head with a pillow.

Wade cover his head with his hands, shielding it from the blows of the pillow. "Ow, what do you mean? You where enjoying it, heck you where even begging for more."

Spiderman's face turned a darker shade of red as he remember last night. He felt something warm dripping out his asss and onto his feet.

"You-yu came inside me?"

"You wouldn't let me go. Lustful you has a really strong grip, you know."

Deadpool recived one hard spankto the face sending him back to the groud before Spiderman went under the blanket. "ow, what is that pillow even made of?"

**_Do it again_**_tonigh?_

"Hell yeah!"

"What was that?"

"Nothing"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**finally finish, how yo like it . please tell what you think and give me any ideas on what to write.**


End file.
